


"If you don't do it, I will do the job"

by Messenger



Category: DC - Fandom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bruises, Bullying, Gen, Protective Khaji Da, Protectiveness, Scars, khaji da cares, khaji da is protective, scarab takes over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messenger/pseuds/Messenger
Summary: Jaime is bullied by La'gaan and the Scarab wants that Jaime tells about it to Nightwing and if he will not then the Scarab is going to take over and do the job.





	1. Jaime's guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone  
> First of all I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE and second thank you for checking this fanfic.  
> I started to write this story so that I could practise my English writing skills which means that there most likeli is some spelling mistakes etc.  
> Also I was suppost to post this as just one chapter but because I haven't finished this fanfic yet I decided to make it in two chapters.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

_Well willl you see it? They are not your friends. You should just determinate them and move on._

 

”No I won't hurt them. How many times I need to say this?” Jaime was arguing with the Scarab while sitting on a bench in the training hall while other's were training in the senter of the hall.

Couple hours earlier he had come late and La'gaan, Cassie and Karen had been mad at him. And as always it ended up with La'gaan punching him so that he would fall down and then kicking his rib cage.

Thankfully Cassie realized soon that it went too far and she stoped La'gaan. However they just left and Jaime stayed on the crowned untill Impulse came to ask if everything was okay and of course Jaime said that everything was okay even though it really wasn't.

 

_Well if they are your friends then why they hurt you?_

 

”It... It's my fault, ese.” Jaime said quietly.

 

 _No it's not and if you don't do something soon, I will!_ The Scarab's voice was emotionless but Jaime knew that he cared for him. He just wasn't the best at showing it.

 

Jaime put his head to his hands and he could fell couple tears falling. He tried to decide what to do. He didn't want that Kaiji would take care of it because it most likely would end in massacre. Should he leave? Or should he tell someone? But telling someone would show weakness and Jaime didn't want to be weak.

 

”Jaime?” The familiar voice interrubted his thoughts. He then quickly wiped his tears away and looked up. It was Nightwing. ”Everything okay?”

 

”Ummm.. Yeah... Everything is okay.”

 

_No it's not Jaime! You should tell him._

 

”No I won't” Jaime said quitly but Nightwing still heard him and tilted his head a little.

 

”It's nothing.” Jaime tried to assure Nightwing, but he knew that Nightwing didn't believe him and so he sat next to Jaime with a conserned look in his face.

”I'm pretty sure you're lieing. I actually called you couple minutes ago to start training session against La'gaan but you didn't even hear me.”

 

”Oh you did? I'm... I'm sorry.”

 

”You don't need to tell me you're sorry. You need to tell me what's going on with you. It's not good for you or to the team if you keep everything inside of you.”

 

_If you don't tell him right now I'm gonna take over and start killing them one by one._

 

”NO!” Jaime yelled so loud that everyone in the training room heard him.

 

”What Jaime? Are you talking to the voice in your head again?!” La'gaan mocked him.

 

 _That's it. I'm taking over._ And so Jaime stood up and all of the sudden he was covered with his blue armor. He had closed his eyes, but when they opened everyone gasped. They weren't Jaime's eyes anyome. They were completely yellow. No pupils or iris. Just yellow covering the hole eye.

 

”Jaime?” Beast Boy asked worryingly while walking closer to his friend.

 

”No this is not Jaime.” The voice said. It was kinda like Jaime's but wasn't.

 

”Kaiji?” Connor asked. He was the only one who knew more about the scarab than others. Thanks to his and Jaimes mission where he had told Connor about how scarab talked to him and that the scarab's name is Kaiji.

 

The Scarab turned to face Connor and everyone were in shock more or less. ”I believe you are Connor since you know my name. I know that you are the only one who knows about me so I'll spare you.”

 

”What are you talking about? What are you going to do?” Now it was Nightwing who has talking.

 

”Since Jaime didn't tell you what was going on I decided that I'll take care of it.”

 

Nightwing didn't understand what he was talking about but by the thone he knew it wasn't anything good. So he decided to try and reason with him. ”Listen. Could you come with me to my room and let Jaime talk about it?”

 

”Will you?” Scarab asked and closed his eyes. Everyone were confused. It seamed like Scarab didn't direct the question to Nightwing or anyone in the room.

 

_Okay Kaiji. You won. I'll tell him._

 

”Good. Remember that I know very well if you don't.” Scarab said and then opened his eyes. ”Jaime said that he will tell you. But only if we are alone.” And with that the armor disapeard. Jaime was himself again.

 

”I guess that was a shock to everyone.” He said with a little awkward voice.

 


	2. The revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime opens up to Nightwing and Nightwing witnesses something he couldn't believe would ever happen in the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again
> 
> First thank you for checking out this fanfic and secondly if you found this story when it had only one chapter then you may have seen that there was suppost to be only two chapters. However I got so much inspiration last night and today that it came so long that I thought it would be best to cut it in two chapters. So this will be now three chapters long at least. 
> 
> Oh also there most likely will be some spelling mistakes and some things I maybe could have writen in a different way but English isn't so easy to me and actually writing this is a big challenge to me.  
> Anyway I hope you can enjoy this fanfiction and I would be happy to hear what you think about this chapter :)
> 
> Lastly I DO NOT OWN DC OR YOUNG JUSTICE

Everyone were quiet for a moment until Nightwing asked if he and Jaime could go to talk and so they did.

They went to Nightwing's office. He sat to his chair and indicated with his hand Jaime to sit in front of him.

”So has the scarab always talked to you?” Nightwing went strainght to the point since he wanted to understand the scarab better first and then talk about the thing which was troubling Jaime.

”Ohh yeah always... His name is Kaiji. He talks to me, gives me proposals for what I should do and sometimes almost takes over the armor as it did couple minutes ago.”

”And when you have been talking to yourself you have been actually talking with Kaiji, correct?”

”Yes.”

”So if he has talked with you all this time, why haven't you told us?” Nightwing asked and he saw that Jaime had a hard time to answer. However he really wanted to know and so he give the boy a little time to figure out how to explain everything.

They were both quiet for couple of minutes until Jaime sighed lightly.

”It's because I was scared... I thaught that you may suspend me or something... and also in the begining Kaiji didn't have any kind of personality. He is a mechanical being after all and he prefert killing a lot.. But don't worry he isn't like that anymore or well not all the time. Mostly only when he sees that I'm in life threatening situation.

Now you probably think why I didn't tell you after Kaiji started to have a personality.”

Nightwing nodded slithly and Jaime continued.

”Simple putting it, I just got used to it that you all thought I was weird. It started to be so normal that I didn't see a reason to tell any of you and...” Suddenly Jaime stoped and lowered his gaze to his lap. Something was clearly troubling him.

Nightwing leaned closer to Jaime who sat on the other side of the tabe. ”Jaime, is the other reason the one which the Scarab wanted you to tell me about?”

For a moment Jaime was quiet and just sat there. He was trying to decide what would be the best way to tell him. To be honest he still didn't want to tell but he knew that it was his only opinion. So he nodded and told him.

”It is a little longer story. You see, it all started when I came here and got to know everyone. I'm not sure if you know but at least Beast Boy and Impulse knows that my home life isn't the best so that's why I'm late every once in awhile. Also because of the Scarab I may end up doing something I shouldn't do during missions. And of course La'gaan, Cassie and Karen didn't like it. Because they didn't want to seem bad in your eyes and I don't blame them... However La'gaan started to really hate me and he decided that I needed to lear a lesson every once in a while...” Jaime stopped again. He felt how tears wanted to come out. He didn't want to look weak especially in the eyes of Nightwing since he was basically his boss.

_Don't worry Jaime Reyes. He will understand. Just show him._ Jaime heard Kaiji's voice say inside his head.

Jaime sighted once more and stood up. He crapped his shirt and pulled it up to his armpits.

Nightwing gasped slightly. The black haird young man couldn't believe what he was looking at. There was big bruises. Some where clearly older and others brand new. They were mostly located in both Jaime's sides but also in his stomach.

After Nightwing had examined the bruises for couple of seconds Jaime turned around and revealed the scars in his back side. They weren't very deap or really bad but it was really alarming.

”Has La'gaan done all of this?” Nightwing asked after Jaime put his shirt back down and sat. He nodded slightly. ”Couple of times he has gotten really angry with me and most of the times he ends up just kicking or punching me couple of times. However once he decided to get into his bigger and stronger form and before I was able to get my suit on he scratched my back with his big hand. Thankfully I was able to move so that I didn't get any big wounds.”

_Oh no..._ Jaime thought when he felt how he couldn't hold the tears anymore and so they rolled down.

Of course Nightwing saw the tears coming out of the boy's eyes. All the sudden he felt the need to hug the Spanish boy but at the same time he felt like he should look strong. Actually he had seen how Jaime had tried to not let the tears come and he knew the reason very well. The boy didn't want to seem weak. In a way the young man saw himself in Jaime. They both wanted to seem strong in everyone's eyes.

That's why he decided to get up, walk next to Jaime and squish the boy's sholder in a comforting way. ”Is it okay if I call Impulse here?” He asked and the boy nodded.

Nightwing left the room and Jaime could hear him calling for Impulse outside the room.

 

Everyone had been outside the room waiting for them to come out. However everyone had staid away from the door eventhough some were curous to hear what the two had been talking about.

And when they heard Nightwing to come out and call for Impulse they all turned to look at him.

Everyone of them were worried, eather for themselves or for Jaime. Expecially La'gaan was really worried for what might happen to him and when Nightwing came out he could see the man's disappointmented look when their eyes met.

”Yes Nightwing?” Impulse asked when he came to him in less than a second.  
”I believe Jaime needs a friend. So could you go in?” He asked with a low voice so no body else could hear.

”Sure.” Impulse answered and right before he was going in Nighwing added. ”Also don't push him to talk if he doesn't want and when he has calmed down come to the infirmary. I'll wait for you there.”

After hearing the word infirmary Impulse also known as Bart Allen got really worried. _Why they would need to go to the infirmary?_ He thought but decided to just nod to Nightwing and then he went in.

 

After Bart close the door behind him he turned to look at Jaime who now was sobbing a little. ”Jaime...?” Bart walked to his friend, sat beside him and hunged him gently. ”It's okay. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want.”

The hug seemed to help Jaime to calm down. After he had calmed down he told a shorten version about everything that he had told to Nightwing.

 

After hearing and seeing what La'gaan had done to Jaime Bart got really angry, Jaime could see it in his friend's eyes. Unfortunally he couldn't stop the young speedster and so Bart run out of the room right when Nightwing was going to scold La'gaan.

Bart run to La'gaan and eventhough he was shorter than the fishboy, he grabbed the boy's collar and shouted. ”How dear you to do something like that?! How dear you hurt a team mate?!” Bart was really angry and for a moment nobody knew what to do since thay had never seen the speedster angry. He was always so happy and positive.

”It... it was his own fault!” La'gaan tried to devend himself but at the same time he knew in the deep within that it really was his fault and his only.

”Hey hey Bart calm down.” Nightwing almost shouted to the boy. ”I understand you. I'm angry too but this is not how we want to do this. Calm down.”

For a moment Bart was thinking about punching La'gaan in the face but decided to listen to Nightwing. He loosened his grip from La'gaan's shirt and let him go.

 

After Bart had calmed down Nightwing decided to give orders to everyone.

”Impulce go get Jaime like I said before and all others will wait. I'll come back soon and tell everything after I have talked a little more with Jaime. Understood?”

Everyone nodded and so Nightwing walked to the infirmary and Bart went to get Jaime.

As the others saw Nightwing walk to the infirmary they got more worried. ”Why... why is he going to the infirmary?” Beast Boy ask M'gaan.

”I don't know..” She answered with a worried voice.

Soon they saw Bart coming out with Jaime and they went to the infirmary. ”Now everyone starts talking about this...” Jaime said and the Scarab answered immediatly.

_Let them talk. After all this is not your fault._

”Thanks, ese.”

Bart was little confused since it didn't seem like the boy was talking to him. However when he saw that Jaime was smiling a little he was happy. Happy to see that his friend was still able to smile.

 

When Bart and Jaime came to the infirmary they saw Nightwing who was sitting on a seat and pointed Jaime to come sit to the examination bed.

”What are we doing here?” He asked when he got to the bed.

”I just wanna check that you haven't crackt your bones or anything serious like that. Also I think it would be good to put some ointment to your bruises. It will help them heal. Now can you take our shirt off?” Nightwing asked and added. ”If you want to I can call someone else to do this.”

Jaime thought about it for a moment but decided that it would be best if Nightwing checked them. He didn't want to show his bruises and scars to everyone. At least not right now.

He took his shirt off and let Nightwing to check everything.

During his live the young man had gathered some experience in checking bruises and woods thanks to his menthor, Batman, who sometimes had been too stubborn to let a real doctor to check if everything was okay. Allthough Nightwing also know as Robin understood his menthors desition. Who knows what could have happend if all the sudden Bruce Waine came to the hospital with dozens of bruises and cuts etc. Eventhough Nightwing was experienced, he had always hoped that he wouldn't need to do this to others, especially to some of the new comers.

 

Bart was silent the hole time Nightwing was checking Jaimes bruises. He was so worried the hole time. Thankfully Nightwing said that there wasn't anything really serious. Lastly he aplied ointment to Jaime's bruises and covered them with bandage so that the ointment wouldn't get into Jaime's shirt and also so that any bacteria wouldn't get mixed with the ointment.

”I think it would be good that you don't put your shirt right away on. That way the ointment can get some air but not too much. And if you don't want to show yourself to others while looking like that you can stay here while I go to talk to the others.” Nightwing suggested.

 

”No need. Eventhough I don't like the idea of showing myself like this to others... I think it would be good for them to see...” Jaime thought out loud.

_You should show yourself in such a state to others. Especially to La'gaan._ Jaime heard Kaiji's demanding voice in his head.

”Don't worry Kaiji. It will be okay.” Jaime answered.

”The Scarab?” Nightwing asked and Jaime nodded. The man knew that it would take some time to get used to hear Jaime talk to the Scarab eventhough they had witnessed it before.

”Anyway, I was thinking what if I go first to talk to them and you two come later? Of course if you want you can come with me but I was thinking that others may be more calm and will listen to me if they don't see you right away.” The black haird man suggested.

”Hmmm... I think that's a good idea.” Jaime agreed.

”Okay. I will call you, Bart, when you two can come.” Nightwing said before going out.

 

”Are you sure you want to do this?” Bart asked after Nightwing had closed the door.

”I don't like it eather but at the same time I really think this is best for everyone. To be honest I think everyone should hear and also see what kind of person La'gaan can be.”

”I can't disagree with you about that...” Bart said and sat besides Jaime to the bed.

 


	3. Get to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's for everyone to learn about Jaime and the Scarab... and what La'gaan had done.

Soon Nightwing found the others in the livingroom area. Most of them where sitting but some like Connor and La'gaan were standing and leaned against the walls.

”Is Jaime okay?” Beast Boy asked right away when he saw Nightwing coming to the room. At the same time everyone else turned to look at Nightwing.

”Well I think it's fair to say that he's not in the best condition but neather in the worst. He will join us soon but first I wanted to talk with you and get everything straight.” Nightwing announced and then continuet. ”As all of you probably already know the Scarab is a living being who talkes with Jaime. Earlier today Jaime was arguing with the Scarab because he wanted Jaime to tell someone how he has been treated here and I have to say that I'm really upset to hear about it. Also I'm mad at myself for not figuring this out earlier.”

Nightwing pointed La'gaan and continued. ”You see La'gaan here has bullied Jaime with Karen and Cassie but also he took it too far. He had decided that when something went wrong it was Jaime's fault and he punished him for it.”

After hearing Nighwing's words M'gaan shocked, she got up from the couch and turned to look at La'gaan. ”La'gaan how dare you to do something like that?!”

”But Angle Fish...”

”No buts and don't call me Angle Fish! How can you call yourself a hero and at the same time act like a villain?!”

”It's not my fault!” La'gaan tried to defend himself again with the same words he had used before. However right after saying those words everyone heard another voice.

”Como te atreves a decir eso?! Are you saying that me getting beaten by you is somehow my fault. If so then tell me how it can be my fault?” Jaime asked.

He had decided that he would go to meet the others since he didn't want to look like a coward and here he was. Standing near Nightwing, covered with bandage and looking so angry that it scared a little his friends.

”I....” La'gaan realized that there was nothing he could say anymore and decided to stay quiet.

Soon Jaime realized that everybody were staring at him. After all his torso was mostly just covered by bandage.

”Jaime! What, how, when... Why didn't you say anything before?!” Beast Boy was confused and worried when he realized what kind of condition his friend was.

Right when Jaime was going to answer Nightwing decided to interrupt because he wanted to get all of this out of the way. ”I know you all must have many questions and we'll try to answer them as long as Jaime is confortable. However first we need to deal with La'gaan.”

Nightwing paused and looked right in La'gaan's eyes. ”I'll inform Aquaman about all of this and he will decide your punishment. But for now you'll stay in your room and you're not allowed to leave untill I say so. Is that clear?”

”Yes...” La'gaan answered with a low shaky voice and then went to his room.

 

”Now I'll go to inform Aquaman and please don't push it.” Nightwing didn't need to say what he ment by that since everyone understood and after he left the room Impulse lead Jaime to one of the couches where Beast Boy was sitting.

Most of the other heroes decided to leave since they weren't sure how to be around Jaime right now. However some of them staid like Beast Boy, Impulse, Super Boy and even M'gaan staid for a short period of time just to apologise Jaime for La'gaan's actions and then she left.

_It wasn't so bad, was it?_ Kaiji asked after the tension had dropped in the room.

A little smile appeard on Jaime's face. ”No it wasn't”

_So would you consider listening to my suggestions from now on?_

”If you stop saying that I need to kill everyone then yes.” Jaime answered without realizing that he was talking out loud and he wasn't alone the room. Now the trio containing Beast Boy, Impulse and Super Boy were staring at him and there was a hint of fear in their eyes exept in Super Boy's.

”Oh no...” Jaime hissed.

Quickly he tried to find a way to explane his words but Connor was faster. ”Don't worry. Jaime is just talking to the Scarab.”

”The Scarab? It can talk?” Beast Boy said with disbelief in his voice.

Jaime nodded.

”And it asks you to kill everyone?!”

”No.. Or maybe yes... But don't worry. It only depence on the sitsuation. Like if I'm threatened in some way then Kaiji would most likely to suggest killing who ever it was that threatens me.” Jaime tried to explane but felt really awkward and the boys still didn't fully undestand but decided not to ask more. They would learn to understand Jaime and the Scarab better as time passes.

”So that's what happened earlier today in the training area?” Connor commented but still said it like it was a question since he wasn't 100 prosent sure.

”Yeah... Right before the thing happened with La'gaan Kaiji tried to make me talk to Nightwing about the situation. However I was against the idea of telling him so Kaiji decided to threaten me by saying that if I don't do it then he will do the job and that almost happened in the training area today. But I don't think it was only that he was going to do the job. I think he knew that if he showed that he was really going to do it then I would finally agree with him and would tell everything to Nightwing.”

After Jaime explaned what had happened today Connor was about to comment about it but soon he figured that Jaime was listening to the Scarab. Eventhough Connor didn't have much experience with being around Jaime he had quickly learned to recognize when the latino was listening to the voice inside his head and not the outside world.

_Actually I would have liked to just plast him with the plasma cannon righ away but I just touht it would be good to give you a chance... before I would kill your team mate._

”How nice of you to do so...” Jaime said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

_I know, amigo._

”Gracias por tu ayuda, I guess...”

_No problem... But I do want to get something as a return._

”Oh now you are giving the demands. Isn't thanking you enough?” Jaime said and the others saw that he was somehow really confortable while talking with the Scarab. It seemed like the two of them had gotten a really close and it felt weird that they hadn't realized sooner that Jaime really was talking with someone else than just with his inner demons.

But maybe now they would finally learn. Mejor tarde que nunca, right?

 

**Epilogue**

  
  


After the episode in the training area La'gaan got suspended from the team and he went back to Atlantic to recieve his punishment.

Jaime started to be more open to everyone in the team and eventually they learned how to be around Jaime and how to talk wit the Scarab et cetera.

And so everything was okay again.

Por ahora.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> First of all I'm sorry. I promised to post this last chapter during the month of July but I just couldn't write this. It wasn't that I didn't feel like writing it, it was that I just didn't get any good idea for the ending.  
> Secondly as always I hope you was able to enjoy eventhough my English isn't the best.  
> Thirdly here is the translations for the Spanish sentences that I used it this chapter.  
> And lastly I wanna say that I DO NOT OWN DC'S YOUNG JUSTICE.
> 
> Como te atreves a decir eso = How dare you say that  
> Gracias por tu ayuda = Thank you for your help  
> Mejor tarde que nunca = better late than never  
> Por ahora = At least for now


End file.
